Moon Spheres
by Riahannon
Summary: Buffy is in Italy, trying to find her new life when she has a Slayer dream that is nagging her more than she'd like. Meanwhile, Spike is in LA with Angel when he finds an infant late at night. And so begins a Destiny older than Spoken words.
1. Shift

Summary: Post Chosen, somewhere in Angel, season 5 Buffy is in Italy, trying to find her new life when she has a Slayer dream that is nagging her more than she'd like. Especially with the weird images and the fact the other Slayers are all having a part of the dream. Meanwhile, Spike is in LA with Angel and fighting the good fight there when he finds an infant late at night. And so begins a Destiny older than spoken words, a Destiny that will bring them all together. (the summary might change)

Author's Note: I have changed Angel, season 5, a little: while they made the deal with Wolfram and Hart, they are still at the Hyperion and Spike is staying with them there after being brought back the exact same way as in the show and it is post "You're Welcome" (goes off cannon now)

disclaimer: I own nothing thanks Joss!

**Story Title: Moon Spheres**

Chapter 1: Shift

_Buffy was dreaming. Somehow, the deep recesses of her mind, she knew that. The lush rolling hills splayed out before her were coated in gold-tinted grass from the radiant sun above her in the cloudless baby blue sky. _

"_Come on Buffy!" Buffy turned to see Dawn standing before her with a green-tinged glow surrounding her, almost embedded in her skin. Her eyes were also touched with the same green glow and Buffy could see hints of the beautiful woman she would be come. _

"_That's okay, I'll see you later."_

_Dawn shrugged, "Suit yourself." And pranced off. It was then Buffy noticed her friends were there too, glowing slightly but not green like Dawn. They were different, changed, but still her most beloved friends. _

_Buffy smiled at Willow and Xander then turned to Giles. The man she'd viewed as her father for so long. Her smiles were bittersweet, knowing that they could never be the friends they once were, but they would be forever a part of her. Buffy continued to explore the area, admiring the simplistic beauty. _

"_Buffy." She knew that voice. Buffy turned to see Angel standing there, glowing softly with a small smile. He was smaller some how, frailer, not as big and strong. He was still beautiful, but not quite so majestic as her young teenage mind had perceived him._

"_Do you believe in destiny?" Angel asked her._

_Buffy stared at him confused, "I guess so, I mean I'm a Slayer, it's kinda predestined."_

_Angel didn't seem to hear her, "It's strange, how things change. The world is shifting, Buffy. Changing. It's starting."_

"_Oh," Buffy said simply, thoroughly confused as she walked Angel walk away, melting into the sunlight._

"_Hello pet," The smooth accented voice drifted to her ears and Buffy glanced at him in surprise._

"_But-you're dead!" Buffy objected. Spike moved closer and Buffy took in the sight of his brightly glowing self. _

"_Undead," he corrected her and smirked, "Besides who stays dead around her anyway?"_

_Buffy couldn't help but crack a grin at that. She was now standing on top of the highest hill and she could see a dark shape in the distance. Buffy closed her eyes not wanting to see it. _

"_Buffy, luv, open your eyes," Spike's voice warmed her all over and she became unbearably hot. _

"_You have to see what's coming," Spike whispered over her shoulder and for a brief second, she felt his cool lips touch her neck. Buffy watched the dark shape and instantly was bombarded with flashes of Angel and Spike with a baby cradled in his arms. Then of Dawn crying softly, her tears the color of emeralds, and then she saw it. The clanging of swords and arches of light shooting into air._

"_Are you ready Chosen One?" _

_And then a sword flew at her._

Buffy promptly woke with a scream on the tip of her tongue.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" Dawn was hovering over her, clearly worried.

"Nothing, Dawn," Buffy told her lightly, "Bad nightmare."

"'Kay," She responded with a slight hesitation, but headed back to her room.

She hadn't had a Slayer dream since the Potentials more than a year ago, but she sure as hell knew what they felt like and that was it. She turned on her side and stared out the window wishing for the sleep that wouldn't come.

Tomorrow, she promised herself, I'll call Giles and tell him. Even as she thought the words, a ripple of fear ran through her. Slayer dreams were never good.

Spike wanted a nice fight before bedtime. Nothing unusual, yet tonight there wasn't a single demon around.

"Bloody hell," He grumbled at the high pitch ringing of his cell phone.

"What do you want Peaches?" Spike commanded.

"Dammit Spike you left all the lights on downstairs," Angel grumbled.

"That's why you're calling me?" Spike asked incredulously.

"No," Angel admitted, "Giles called."

Spike stiffened and paused before speaking, "And?"

"He's suspicious," Angel told him flatly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Spike asked while scanning the alley. No demons.

"Some source described a new player in LA with bleached hair, average build and a black leather duster. Sound familiar?"

"Bleeding hell," Spike swore. He should have known Giles would have spies crawling all over LA.

"What did he say?" Spike demanded.

"He asked if I had heard anything about a new player. He also hinted the possibility of it being you."

Spike laughed, "Watcher actually thinks that?"

"It sounds like you Spike. Besides weirder things have happened," Angel insisted.

"Is he serious about this theory?" Spike asked.

"Didn't sound like it. I don't know," Angel told him.

Spike was silent for a moment as he started heading back.

"Did he say anything about Buffy?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"She's fine. Dawn too," Angel said shortly, "You heading back?"

"Yeah, nothing here, besides I know how much you miss me," Spike drawled and Angel's response was to hang up.

Spike strolled through the alleys, sword swinging by his side. He moved gracefully between the cracks, when he heard a continuous scream behind him.

Spike sniffed warily and followed the high-pitched wail. He cautiously walked down a darkened alley outside of a club. The music vibrated lightly and he stared down at a bundled, squirming, little slip of a thing. Its face was squished and mouth wide open letting out that irritating high squeal.

"What the bleedin' hell are you doing out here?" he wondered out loud, reaching out, despite the odor, to pick the baby up. Its only response was to scream harder and wiggle in grasp. Spike suddenly stiffened and the baby's keen wail became sharper, obviously uncomfortable.

He turned to the shadows, "Come on out now, no use hidin'"

A vampire slinked out with a snarl, "Who do you think you are?"

"Kicker of your arse," Spike growled and swung his sword clean across his neck, sending his head rolling and bursting into dust. Not sensing anything else, Spike gripped the quieter baby in his arm and head back to the hotel.

The baby had been considerably quieter, but letting out small whimpers. Spike was at lost at how to take care of a baby, but he hoped Fred had some knowledge of what babies ate. Spike scrunched his nose in distaste, or at least knew how to change a nappy.

Spike swung the door wide open, "Peaches I'm home!"  
Angel glanced up irritably from his office at the sound of Spike's loud voice, when he saw the bundle in his arm. His eyes widened and he rushed out to meet Spike.

"Want to tell me why you have a baby in your arms?"

Spike shrugged and dropped the sword with a clatter that jolted the infant.

"Found it outside of some club in an alley, dusted a vamp and took it here. Didn't know what else to do," Spike answered. He handed the baby over to Angel, "Smells like it's been sitting there for a bit."

"It's probably hungry," Angel muttered, rocking his arms slightly to soothe it.

"We should get some diapers; it doesn't look more than a few months old. It'll need wipes, a towel for now and some diaper cream so the baby doesn't get a rash."

Spike stared at Angel incredulously

"What?" Angel said defensively, "I know things!"

Spike eyed him warily, "You sure do." He set his duster gently on the back of the couch and headed upstairs, "You deal with the little sprout, I'll head to bed, night."

"Wait Spike, we need to get it-the baby- do you know if it's a girl or boy?" Angel asked.

"Didn't look. Have fun." Spike said with a wave and before Angel could say anything, he slammed his door shut.

"Great," Angel muttered and then turned to the baby, studying it in detail. He was right; it couldn't have been more than four or five months old. It had dark blue eyes and a thick head of dark blonde hair.

"What was all that noise?" a soft, feminine voice with a twang asked and he turned to see Fred standing on the stairs.

"Um-"

Fred's eyes widened, "Is that a baby?"

"Yeah, Spike found it. Hey, do you think you could watch the baby for a few minutes while I go and get some stuff for it?"  
Fred descended the stairs and nodded, "Sure but-"

"Thanks-here," Angel thrust the baby in her arms and then took off leaving a very bewildered Fred behind.

"How will you know what to get?" Fred asked the empty room.

It took Angel less than 20 minutes to go to the nearest store and get formula, bottles, a couple pacifiers, diapers, diaper cream and a few toys.

Everyone had assembled down in the lobby, despite the fact it was past midnight, at the sound of the baby's wail.

Angel walked in and unloaded the various items on the front desk and rushed over to Fred who was holding the squalling baby as far as she could from her body without letting go while Wesley, Gunn and Spike stood there with pained expressions.

Fred looked exasperated, "I don't know what to do it just kept screamin' and screamin'"

"And screamin' and screamin'" Gunn finished for her.

"Here I'll take him," Angel told her and gently rocked the baby once more, cooing softly. Everyone stared at him.

"See," Spike said loudly, "He's like Mr. Mom."

Angel ignored him, "Fred could you get a bottle ready. There're directions on the back of the formula container and do 4 oz, this guy's gotta be pretty hungry. Aren't you? Aren't you?" Angel cooed, stroking the infant's cheek.

"Right, I'm on it," Fred said with a one last weird look.

"I'm gonna change the baby's diaper," Angel announced, "Wes, grab me a soft towel."

"Okay," Wesley said slowly, but complied.

Angel spread the towel out and gently as he could, pulled of the onesie and undid the diaper and his face scrunched as the foul smell hit him.

"Nasty," Spike said, backing away.

"Gunn, grab the night diapers out of the bag, wipes and the diaper cream. Fred, how's the bottle going?"

"Um, good!" Fred called, sounding slightly nervous.

"I'll check on her," Wes said and Angel nodded.

"These them?" Gunn asked and Angel glanced down, "Yeah, open the stuff."

"Well," Angel said focusing his attention back to the baby, "I guess she's a girl."

"Well that's good to know. She have a name?" Spike asked from his position far away.

"No Spike, babies don't come with name tags," Angel replied and took the diaper and wipes, easily changing her diaper.

"Okay, just a little cool stuff," Angel sweet talked and spread the diaper cream on and the baby began to make noise once more, "Oh I know, I know, it's so cold."

Angel quickly pulled her diaper on and buttoned the onesie.

"There you go! All better, now let's see how that bottle is going, Fred, Wes?"

"We got it," Fred called back and returned with a bottle.

"Test it on the underside of your wrist, if it feels hot, then we have to wait till it cools," Angel instructed.

"Um, feels okay," Fred said and handed him the bottle.

Angel guided the nipple into the baby's mouth and she eager latched on, sucking hard.

"How did you know all of that?"

Angel shrugged, "Reading I guess."

"Just what books were you reading?" Spike drawled, having had come closer since Angel threw out the diaper.

"Around I guess," Angel replied and rocked her gently as she ate, supporting the bottle.

"We should take her the doctor soon; see if something's wrong."

"I guess Wes and I could do that in the morning," Fred offered Angel gave her a distracted nod.

"I'm going to take the baby upstairs, she's gotta be tired."

The others stood there and watched Angel walk up the stairs, shutting his door softly.

"I guess we should all go back to bed," Wesley stated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Fred said softly, still staring at Angel's door, "I'll see ya'll in the morning."

The others murmured 'good night' and headed to their respective rooms.

Fred lay in her bed, shifting uneasily. There was something about the way Angel had held the baby that reminded her of something, something she knew…

With a sigh, Fred closed her eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Questions

Summary: Post Chosen, somewhere in Angel, season 5 Buffy is in Italy, trying to find her new life when she has a Slayer dream that is nagging her more than she'd like. Especially with the weird images and the fact the other Slayers are all having a part of the dream. Meanwhile, Spike is in LA with Angel and fighting the good fight there when he finds an infant late at night. And so begins a Destiny older than spoken words, a Destiny that will bring them all together. (the summary might change)

Author's Note: I have changed Angel, season 5, a little: while they made the deal with Wolfram and Hart, they are still at the Hyperion and Spike is staying with them there after being brought back the exact same way as in the show and it is post "You're Welcome" (goes off cannon now)

**_Moon Spheres_**

Chapter 2: Questions

She could feel them pressing, they lightly tapped against her mind, ready to be opened. She gently reached back and felt an electric current run through her head and retracted. Slowly, she let herself relax and expanded her mind once again, letting it graze against one "door." She could feel the heat radiating from it and pushed against it. A white light shimmered behind her eyes and the barrier rippled. She gasped and pressed a little harder, feeling her body heat up as the light shone bright. She braced herself for one last-

"Dawn!" Her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"What?" Dawn replied, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Time to get up!" Buffy called through the door.

"Okay, just a sec," She called back cheerfully, trying not to think about how close she'd gotten.

"Andrew, put Giles on the phone," Buffy said, thoroughly exasperated.

"Ah…the Slayer of the Vampyres calls her Watcher in peril, perhaps it is just the beginning," Andrew said in his 'storyteller' voice.

"Andrew!" Buffy shouted.

"All right, gosh," Andrew replied quickly in his own voice. There was a moment before Giles's voice questioned, "Hello Buffy is everything all right?"

Buffy sighed, "Not exactly. I had a Slayer dream last night. Mostly just us talking, Angel acting weird, and then I got flashes and then some creepy voice said-"

"Are you ready Chosen One?" Giles finished for her.

"Please tell me you're a mind reader," Buffy said glumly.

"I'm afraid not. Most of the Slayers have been reporting having a dream much like you're describing."

Buffy sighed once again, sitting in a stool, running her hand through her long blonde locks.

"Buffy you mentioned flashes, can you describe them?" Giles asked, sounding serious.

She hesitated, staring at a blank wall for a moment before responding, "I saw Angel and I think Wesley. Also some other girl and guy. Then I saw," Buffy paused, "I know this sounds weird, but I saw Spike and Angel and Spike had a baby in his hands."  
Buffy held her breath, waiting for Giles to say something about the preposterousness of it but instead he asked her to continue.

"Okay, um, I saw Dawn and then some big battle, like major, then cue the creepy voice and a sword was hurling at me and I woke up."

Buffy could almost hear Giles wiping his glasses, "Well, the last part sounds accurate, pictures of a major battle, the voice and a sword then-"

"Wake up time," Buffy finished, "So, aren't you going to say anything about Spike?"

Now it was Giles's turn to sigh, "Honestly, Buffy, there's not much to say. Slayer dreams aren't always meant to be taken literally. This could be a metaphor o-or a past event. I wouldn't read much into it until we know more about the dream."

Buffy grudgingly had to admit Giles was right, "Okay, well let me know when you figure some of this out."

"Of course. And Buffy, call if you have another dream or remember anything else, anything at all," Giles told her.

"Will do," Buffy confirmed and they said their good-byes.

Buffy hung up the phone, feeling a strange apprehension. Giles's words echoed in her mind, 'or remember anything else, anything at all.'

Did Giles suspect something? And if so, why didn't he say anything about it?

"Hey, who was that?" Dawn asked, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Uh, just Giles, checking in," Buffy said casually.

"Oh," Dawn shrugged, "Cool. I'm off."

"Wait," Buffy said with a pointed look.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I will come home straight after school and finish my homework before I even think about going out."

Buffy smiled, "Good. Now go, learn something."

Buffy watched as Dawn walked towards the bus that would drop her off near school. It amazed her how well Dawn had adjusted being ripped out of her home, shoved into a new school in a different country, hell a different continent!

A part of Buffy envied that, seeing that as much as Buffy hated living on the Hellmouth; Sunnydale had become a familiar ground, she knew her way around and she knew her place. Buffy was grateful that the weight of the world no longer rested on her shoulders, but in a new place, it was hard to fit in and she struggled to find herself, as hokey as it sounded.

For so long Buffy had been the Slayer; it had defined her for seven years. So take away the Slayer and who was left?

Buffy glanced at the clock and groaned; well currently it was a girl late for work.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wydam-Price?"  
Both Fred and Wesley stood up at the sound of their alias and headed over to the nurse.

"That's us," Fred said nervously.

"Follow me," the frumpy nurse said with a slight smile. The pair did so, with a glance at the other, silently communicating their fear.

The nurse led them into a bland room and shut the door, "So how old is she?"

"Um, about four months," Fred answered.

"The nurse looked at them strangely, but continued down her list.

"Now this is her first check up since birth? She should have had a few check ups before this," the nurse admonished them and took the baby to weigh and measure her.

"Well she certainly a healthy sized baby, the doctor will be in here shortly for," the woman glanced at her chart, "Alice."

As soon as she left, Wesley turned to Fred, "Alice?"

"Well it was the first name that came to mind," Fred replied, bouncing the baby on her lap like Angel taught her.

"Wes," She began, "Do you think it is weird how Angel seems to be so…comfortable with her?" she knew she was being paranoid, but it still tickled her mind.

"Well, I admit it is strange, but not completely impossible, it might be something he just picked up."

"An evil vampire needs to know take care of a baby?" Fred asked dubiously.

"Well,it is strange," Wesley agreed. There was a knock on the door and Wesley welcomed the doctor in.

"Well this is Alice; I hear it's her first check up." A young pediatrician took the baby and checked her eyes and ears.

"Uh yes," Wesley answered.

"Has she had all the mandatory shots?" the doctor asked, placing her on the baby seat.

Uh oh, Fred thought, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well, that's the thing, we didn't want to say anything to the nurse, but we found her in an alley," Wesley decided to confess, "We didn't know what to do while we waited for missing persons, so we wanted to have her checked."

The doctor nodded, warily but seemed to believe them, "That's a good idea, but a hospital may have been a better choice. However, I don't mind doing a routine check."

"Thank you," Wesley replied earnestly.

"So where did you say you found her?" The doctor asked, listening to her heartbeat.

"An alley, she had obviously been there for a few hours, but that's all we could discern," Wesley answered.

The doctor nodded, "Well, she sounds good, nothing wrong. She's a healthy baby. I would advise taking her to the hospital but- ow!" Both the baby and doctor screamed.

The pair stood up, "What's wrong?" Fred asked. The baby was squalling and the doctor was clutching his finger, his face contorted in pain.

"Damn, I think my finger is broken," the doctor said through gritted teeth and Wesley took the baby from his lap.

"What do you mean?" Fred said puzzled, "How…"

"Ow! I was inspecting a scratch on her back leg, her hand was-" the doctor paused, wincing as he clutched his finger, "around my finger and she squeezed it, Jesus!"

"That's impossible," Wesley murmured, "A baby doesn't have that kind of…" he trailed off staring at the crying baby in his arms.

"I'll go get the nurse," Fred stuttered and left the room.

Wesley bent down so he was face to face with the doctor, "Is it possible for a baby to have that kind of strength?"  
The doctor shook his head and studied his finger, attempt to straighten it.

"You're positive?" Wesley pressed.

"God! Yes! Now leave!" the doctor hissed and Wesley did so, grabbing Fred's arm as the exited the building. Fred quickly caught on and kept up with Wesley's pace.

As soon as they were far enough away, Fred stared at Wes's pale face and clenched jaw.

"That wasn't normal was it?" Fred asked softly, staring at the cooing bundle.

"No, not at all," Wesley responded.

The pair entered the Hyperion and Angel greeted them, "How'd the appointment go?" At the sight of their somber expressions he straightened, "What's wrong?"

"She's a healthy baby except," Wesley paused.

"Except what, Wes?" Angel asked.

"She's has supernatural strength," Fred answered for him. The three stood there in silence for a moment. Angel stared at the baby, "How?"

"She broke the doctor's finger, I hope he's okay," Fred told him.

"God, what-" Angel seemed lost for words.

"Is she? I don't know…" Wesley seemed to be thinking something.

"Where's Spike?"

"Upstairs, sleeping probably," Angel said his voice tinted slightly with annoyance.

"Get him up, we need to know more about where and how he found her," Wesley said.

"Fred, take the baby and give her a bottle, keep her entertained. I'm going to go look something up," Wesley told her and Fred nodded, taking the baby.

"You have an idea?" Angel questioned.

"I'm not sure," Wesley responded with a glance at the baby and headed to his books.

Angel knocked on Spike's door before opening it.

Spike was spread eagle on his bed and sleeping.

"Spike, get up, we need your help," Angel said loudly.

"What?" Spike grumbled, slowly waking.

"Get downstairs," Angel told him and threw his pants at him. Spike caught them and tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

"Just be downstairs, we'll explain it," Was all Angel said before shutting the door behind him.

Spike was downstairs in less than 3 minutes, extremely confused.

"Would someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"The baby you found apparently has super strength and broke the doctor's finger," Angel said, his voice accusing.

"What?" Spike responded, shocked.

"Fred," Wesley said suddenly, startling her.

"Hand the baby to Spike," He told her, his eyes watching the baby carefully as she was placed into Spike's reluctant arms.

Immediately, the baby began to cry and squirm.

"Okay, so we've established the super-sprout doesn't like me," Spike said.

"Why would she?" Angel muttered under his breath.

"Angel, hold her as well," Wesley said and the baby continued to cry, but not as loudly.

"Now, Fred take her again," and Fred did so and soon the baby began to quiet down and Fred put the bottle back in her mouth.

"So she doesn't like blokes?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Wesley said slowly, "She doesn't like demons."

"Well, how could she tell? I mean I can't, unless you go all 'grrr'," Fred said.

Spike met Wesley's eyes, "You don't think?"

"I'm not sure," Wesley admitted, "I would need to verify-"

"But it's impossible, they're all over the age of fourteen," Spike blurted, "Bloody hell."

"What?" Fred glanced between them.

"Wait," Angel objected, catching on, "Wes, that seems a little…"

"Far-fetched, absolutely, impossible, no," Wes answered his unspoken question.

"What are y'all talking about?" Fred asked worried and puzzled.

"There is a distinct-"

"Very bloody slim," Spike interrupted.

"Possibility," Wesley continued, "That the baby may be a Slayer."

"Oh," Fred replied, brown eyes wide.

* * *

_Dawn_

_I'm working till 7:30 tonight—fix yourself something for dinner and save some for me! _

_You can go out after you've finished your homework, make sure you leave a note and take a cell! _

_Love, Buffy_

_P.S. No pizza, no boys in the house and no parties_

_P.P.S. No wearing my clothes I mean it!_

Dawn reread the note once more with a grin. She only had maybe a half-an-hour of homework and then she was free! She bounded into her room and flung her shoes in the corner and picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hi Henri, it's Dawn," Good so far. She sounded calm, collected, and mature.

"Hey Dawn, how's the calc homework going?" Another plus, he seemed happy to hear from her.

"Just getting started on it. I was wondering if you wanted to meet later, maybe at Cherry?" Dawn asked, holding her breath.

"Sure, sounds great," Henri paused, "Will it be…just the two of us?"

"Yeah," Dawn answered, "Is that okay?"

"Better than," Henri said in that soft, sexy voice of his that made Dawn swoon.

"Okay, I'll see you there at seven?"

"I'll be there," Henri promised and Dawn managed a good-bye before hanging up and letting out a squeal. She quickly punched in another number.

"Carmi, you'll never guess who I'm meeting at Cherry later!"

Dawn was now having a crisis.

"Carmi, you have to help me! I'm wearing a black mini and those really cute boots I showed you."

There was a pause before Carmel spoke again, "Aren't those your sister's really cute boots?"

"Maybe," Dawn responded meekly, staring at the pointy toe of said boots.

"Doesn't your sister, like, ban you from touching her clothes, let alone wearing them?"

"Maybe," Dawn repeated, "But this is Henri! There has to be an exception on the account of sexy gods."

Carmi laughed, "Absolutely. Now, listen to me: go into your closet and on the left side you have that shirt, I think it is dark blue."

Dawn followed her instructions and came across a silky sapphire blue tank top that Dawn knew would match her eyes.

"Perfect." Dawn squealed.

"Now where that really hot jean jacket you bought last weekend."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Don't forget to call me!" Carmel reminded her.

"I won't," Dawn promised.

Dawn walked into the entrance of Cherry and showed her school ID and made the cover, and was Okayed. Cherry, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, was opened to the underage crowd and if you came with your student ID, you got a discount.

"Dawn, over here!"

Dawn spotted Henri waving at her. God he was gorgeous, and, though she'd never tell Buffy, older than her by a year, which meant he was eighteen. He had dark wavy hair, chiseled face and golden eyes that mesmerized her.

"Hey Henri," Dawn said as she made her way to the table he'd secured.

"You look great," Henri said earnestly and Dawn couldn't help the blush that flushed her cheeks.

"Thanks," She responed, trying to sound sweet and flirty.

"Hungry? I'm starved so I ordered burger, do you want anything?"

"Burger sounds good," Dawn replied with a smile. He was so considerate!

Henri turned to flag down a waitress and Dawn surveyed the crowd, recognizing some of the people. Then something caught her eye near the back exit. She squinted and made out a guy pulling a girl, who looked like her eyes were closed. Oh no, Dawn thought and started to make her way through the crowd.

"Dawn, where are you going?" Henri called, looking adorably confused.

"I-uh-have to call my sister, I'll be right back," Dawn told him.

"Oh, I'll come with you," Henri said.

"No," Dawn replied quickly but he couldn't hear here and she needed to get to that girl. Dawn ducked through a particularly big crowd and pushed the exit door open.

The air was cooler and without her jacket, which she stupidly left at the table, her arms were cold.

Then she heard it, the sound of a struggle.

She walked forward, into the shadows and pulled the stake out of her purse.

"Hello?"

She heard a snarl and the girls' body dropped at her feet.

"Dawn!" Dawn turned to see Henri exit the door.

His eyes widened, "Watch out!"

His warning was too late and the vampire threw Dawn across the alley, her back slamming into the wall. Stars danced across her vision and she struggled to pick herself up.

Henri launched himself at the vampire who tossed him aside like a rag doll, and Henri slumped against the wall, unconscious.

Dawn's heartbeat picked up at the sight of Henri and watched with wide eyes as the vampire came closer, taunting her.

"Hello little girlie," he snarled.

Dawn looked around for her misplaced stake and spotted it a few feet away.

There was no way she could reach it. Dawn attempted to duck and roll but the vampire caught her and shoved her up against the wall.

Dawn squirmed, trying to get out of the vampire's grasp and caught eye of her stake once more.

_Focus._

The word seem to blossom in her mind and she felt a heat.

_Focus._

She squinted her eyes in concentration and ignored the vampire leaning down to her exposed neck. Then something clicked her mind.

Suddenly, the stake whizzed in the air by an unseen force and stabbed the vampire in the back, straight through the heart and it burst into ashes.

Dawn collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Oh god," she whispered, staring at the stake. Had that been her?

A moan reached her ears and she remembered, "Henri!"

Dawn scrambled over to him and checked him for any excessive bleeding.

"Henri can you hear me?" She asked, her face etched with concern.

Henri blinked slowly, "Hey Dawn." Then he sat up, "Where'd he go?"

"Don't worry, he's gone and he won't bother us anymore," Dawn told him firmly.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Shouldn't I say that?" He joked weakly and winced.

Dawn managed a smile, "I don't think you're in any position to do the macho thing."

"Thanks," Henri joked, but she knew he was hinting on a more serious note.

"It was nothing, just promise me we'll reschedule," Dawn said with a small laugh as they found their table.

Dawn grabbed their coats and guided Henri back to his house, only a few blocks away.

"Do you want my sister to drive you home?" Henri asked.

Dawn shook her head, "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

Henri smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, "Of course."

Dawn gave him another quick smile and turned to walk home.

"Hey Dawn, you're home early," Buffy commented.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so good," She replied automatically.

"Okay, want me to bring you something?" Buffy asked while peeling off her work jacket and heating up some leftover Chinese food.

"No, I'll just head to bed," Dawn said.

"Okay," Buffy said, watching her sister worriedly. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"Dawn? Something you want to tell me?"

Dawn's eyes widened a little, "What?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow and stared at Dawn's feet pointedly, "Like say you're wearing your sister's boots after she told you not to?"

"Oh," Dawn had completely forgotten about them, "Sorry," she said with a sheepish look and took them off, "I'll put them in your room."

"Good thinking. And no more borrowing my clothes, no matter how cute the guy is," Buffy told her.

"Promise," Dawn said and then shut her door quietly.

Inside the seclusion of her room, Dawn laid down on her bed, hugging her pillow.

What was happening to her? She wondered as a lone tear slipped down her face.


	3. Searching

Summary: Post Chosen, somewhere in Angel, season 5 Buffy is in Italy, trying to find her new life when she has a Slayer dream that is nagging her more than she'd like. Especially with the weird images and the fact the other Slayers are all having a part of the dream. Meanwhile, Spike is in LA with Angel and fighting the good fight there when he finds an infant late at night. And so begins a Destiny older than spoken words, a Destiny that will bring them all together. (the summary might change)

Author's Note: I have changed Angel, season 5, a little: while they made the deal with Wolfram and Hart, they are still at the Hyperion and Spike is staying with them there after being brought back the exact same way as in the show and it is post "You're Welcome" (goes off cannon now)

**Moon Spheres**

**Chapter 3: Searching  
**

After the startling announcement, Wesley went off to research, leaving Angel and Fred to entertain the baby.

"She's really a Slayer?" Fred wondered out loud Angel made her giggle.

"It would make sense, sort of," Angel answered.

"But, she's so small. I mean, how can she have the strength of a full-grown Slayer?" Fred asked.

"She doesn't," Spike answered from his seat a few feet away.

Fred turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"If she had the strength Buffy has, she probably could have done more than just cracking and bruising the doc's finger."

"So you're saying she has Slayer strength that is proportional to her size and age? That would make more sense," Fred commented.

"Yeah, it would." Spike said quietly.

"I don't understand why haven't we heard about any other super strong babies or young children? From what Buffy and Giles told me all the Slayers have been in their teens or early twenties."

Spike shrugged, "Maybe she's different."

No one said anything for a few moments.

"I'm going to go change her diaper," Angel announced and took the infant upstairs.

Fred watched as he went, once again struck by the familiarity of it.

"Disturbing innit?" Spike asked with a nod in Angel's direction, "Evil vampire turned vampire with a soul knowing how to take care of an infant."

"Yeah, it is," Fred answered, "I wonder-"

"Hey," The pair turned to see Gunn walking in and immediately looking worried, "Okay this doesn't look good,"

"Hey Charlie Boy," Spike greeted him and then tilted his head to Fred, "Science girl will fill you in, I'm headed back to bed, bit knackered."

"So what bad thing happened now?" Gunn asked Fred.

"Well…" Fred began.

* * *

"Bye Dawn, I'll see you tonight; maybe we can do that movie thing?" Buffy asked as she took a bite of her apple.

"Sure," Dawn answered with a smile while putting her clogs on and grabbed her bag, running out the door, "Bye!"

"See ya," Buffy called as the door shut.

Once she finished her apple, Buffy put on her boots and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Please don't let me be late," Buffy muttered as she rushed out the door.

"You're late," Sage mock-scolded Buffy as she walked in to the small gym.

Buffy would have liked to cut her ties from the whole teaching Slayers deal, but she was, in part, responsible for the Slayers around the world and she had to help train some of them. The rest of the summer was spent gathering Slayers across Europe with Dawn and getting to travel the world. Both Dawn and Buffy had been enthusiastic and enjoyed every minute, while also finding quite a few Slayers, thanks to the Seers in a coven in England. Shortly after they'd arrived to England, Giles contacted all the remaining Watchers and arranged for Slayers to be found and Watchers assigned to the Slayers in that area.

Giles understood Buffy's reluctance to train newbies again, so he arranged for the more experienced and older Slayers to go to Italy and train to help new Slayers.

Now, Willow and Kennedy were in South America, finding and training Slayers there; Giles and Andrew in England running the headquarters with a few Sunnydale Slayers; and Xander and his 'friend', a Slayer named Mandisa, were in Africa, hunting demons and training a few Slayers.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure Dawn actually left for school," Buffy apologized and Sage laughed.

"Still haven't forgiven her for that one, huh?" Sage said while lacing up her tennis shoes.

"A world of no and she stole my cute boots, again," Buffy rolled her eyes.

Actually, Dawn's quiet demeanor last night worried her a little, but Buffy had resolved not to say anything unless Dawn felt like talking. Over the summer, Dawn had proved herself to be more than competent to take care of herself, and slowly Buffy was beginning to really see her sister as the young woman she was.

Sage grinned then glanced around, "Blanche and Nori called earlier, they're going to be a few minutes late. Wanna warm up?"

Buffy nodded, "Sure, let me just change quick."

Sage nodded and began stretching, while Buffy went into the back room/ changing area to put on some more training comfortable clothes.

Sage was one of the more unique Slayers. Her aunt had been the Slayer before Buffy and Sage had grown up knowing that she was a Potential and trained with her Watcher since the early age of six. Sage was brilliant, but a bit wild and reminded Buffy of Faith a little; if Faith had pale skin, a tall willowy frame and long slivery-blonde hair. Unlike Faith, Sage never killed anyone and she and Buffy worked well together.

Blanche and Nori, two Slayers who were both 19, went to the local university and were a couple.

Buffy finished tying her hair back into a high ponytail and went back out into the main training room.

Sage was finishing up her stretches and Beth, a young local Slayer they found a couple of weeks ago, was starting her stretches. Beth's nose ring glinted in the light and her dark hair was, as usual, pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Hey Beth," Buffy greeted her and also began stretching.

"Hey Buffy," the girl responded cheerfully, her Italian accent prominent.

"Make sure you work on your leg stretches, don't want a strain like last time," Buffy reminded her, while doing a quick back flip.

Beth made a face, "Trust me, I won't forget."

"Okay, let's start with the basic punch-block combo," Buffy began.

Shortly after their lesson began, Blanche and Nori showed up and now they were almost done with their two hour session.

"Okay, let's do our cool down-" Buffy was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

Buffy frowned, "I'll be right back," she turned to Sage, "Finish up okay?"

Sage nodded and took her place and began the breathing exercises.

"Buffy Summers, how can I help you?" Buffy said formally into the phone.

"Hello Buffy it's me,"

"Oh, hey Giles," Buffy replied, "Listen we're just cooling down, can I call you back?"

"I'm afraid not, I need you, the Slayers and Dawn ready by three. A jet will be ready at the private airport," Giles said, his voice somber.

"Did you find something out?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Yes, but I'd prefer to tell you all in person," Giles said.

"Giles, tell me," Buffy said in her no-nonsense voice.

She heard him sigh, "I believe this dream is just the beginning. The battle you saw, all of the Slayers are seeing and I'm worried."

"That's not all is it?" Buffy questioned him, trying not to sound angry.

"No, it's not all, but I think I should see you in person for the rest," Giles admitted.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," She said and then hung up.

"Guys," Buffy called and the Slayers faced her, curious.

"How soon can you get a bag together? We're needed in England." Buffy asked.

"Dawn," Carmel called, startling the teen.

"Oh, hey," Dawn greeted her. Carmi stood there with a frown, "You didn't call me last night? Did something bad happen?"

Dawn shook her head, "No, I was just tired."

"Well how was it? Did you kiss?" Carmi asked eagerly as they walked to class.

"It was good, nice," What part we didn't spend being attacked, Dawn mentally added.

"Kiss?" Carmi pressed.

"On the cheek," Dawn confessed with a smile. At least that part of the night went well.

"Wow, Henri kissed you on the cheek," Carmel sighed, "If I didn't love you I'd hate you to pieces."

Dawn giggled her mood lifting. Carmel always could cheer her up. Then Carmi was looking at something over Dawn's shoulder, "Okay, that's my cue to go." Puzzled, Dawn turned to see Henri walking towards her with a hesitant smile.

"Hey Dawn, how are you?" She read into the double meaning of his words.

"I'm good, you?" She responded pointedly.

"Better," Henri smiled and reached out to hold her hand.

Then he began talking in a low voice, "Last night was really weird. I'm glad we got away and that you're okay though."

Dawn stared into Henri's eyes, the endless rings of gold and swallowed. Last night wasn't anything new to Dawn and she wished she could say it was and be as freaked out as Henri was. Well she was freaked out, but for a different reason.

"Yeah, really weird," she lied, "I'm glad you don't have a concussion."

Henri gave her a wide smile, his eyes crinkling, "Me neither, otherwise I wouldn't be able to take you out to dinner tonight."

Dawn willed herself not to blush, "Well-" She was interrupted by a teacher touching her shoulder.

"Miss Summers? There's a call for you in the office," The lady said with a disapproving glance at their joined hands.

"Oh," Dawn's stomach fluttered and her heart clenched. She'd been a receiver of enough bad news at school to feel an immense amount of fear of the phone call.

"I have to go take that," She told Henri, "I'll call you later." Dawn quickly made her way to the office.

"Hello?" She questioned.

"Dawn, it's me. I need you to come home. I already told the attendance office I was taking you home for the rest of today and Monday. Family emergency. I'll be there in ten minutes in Sage's car," Buffy's voice was calm and controlled but Dawn knew her sister well enough to know she was worried.

"Okay," Dawn responded carefully and hung up the phone.

"I hope your aunt feels better," The lady at the desk said sympathetically.

"Thanks," Dawn replied and took her backpack and went to wait out in the front on the benches.

She wondered what was wrong and her mind flashed back to the other night when Buffy screamed. Only a bad nightmare, Dawn scoffed, yeah right. But it was obviously more, possible a Slayer dream. The thought made her shiver.

That probably meant Buffy had made the call to Giles, she realized, and that they were probably headed to England.

Seconds later a car jerked to a stop with Sage at the wheel.

"Hey Dawnie," She said, trying to sound cheerful but there was a strain to her voice.

"Hey," Dawn responded as she climbed into the tiny car.

As Sage gunned the engine, Dawn questioned her sister.

"Is this about that dream you had?"

Buffy nodded, "It was just a dream, it was a Slayer dream."

"Figured," Dawn said then looked at Sage, "Are all the Slayers having the same dream?"

"Pretty much," Buffy told her, "We've got a 3:00 flight, so I need you to pack a bag quick. Giles is sending the jet."

In other words, emergency, big one, Dawn added silently, she glanced at her clock: 1:30.

"Nori and Blanche are at your house and Beth is going to stay in Italy," Sage informed her, while making a sharp right turn down an even narrower street.

She then came to a screeching halt in front of their apartment and Buffy ran up, Dawn and Sage behind her.

"Dawn, I'll bring the toiletries, just bring whatever you need for a few days. We can get more stuff there if we need to," Buffy called from her room.

Dawn quickly packed and zipped her full suitcase shut. She and Buffy were both guilty of over packing. Then she remembered Henri and their dinner plans. With a sigh, Dawn took out her cell and punched his number in. it rang a few times before his voice message answered. Dawn waited for the beep, took a deep breath and left a message.

"Hey Henri, it's me, Dawn. I can't go out to dinner tonight, I'm really sorry. It's just," Dawn remembered her alibi, "My aunt is really sick, so me and my sister going to go visit her in England. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call you when I do. Maybe we can have dinner then."

She then left a similar message for Carmi and then hauled her suitcase down the stairs and into Sage's car.

"Hey Dawn," Blanche said and Nori waved from behind her while struggling to fit their two suitcases into their car.

"Hey guys," Dawn walked over, "You guys been having that dream too?"

Blanche nodded, tucking an ebony curl behind her ear, "Yeah, started a few days ago."

"I guess Giles has something to tell us," Dawn said, watching as her sister put her stuff in Sage's car, a frown permanently fixed on her face.

"Everyone set?" At their nods, Buffy continued, "Good. Let's get going."

Leaving reviews always makes me want to write more: constructive criticism, praise, ideas-anything!


End file.
